


In My Enemy's Arms

by hirikawarin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Betrayal, Double Penetration, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, F/M, Fisting, Good Malfoy Family, Good Severus Snape, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter are Siblings, M/M, Multi, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Powerful Harry, Powerful Hermione, Ron Weasley Bashing, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-10 20:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15299058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirikawarin/pseuds/hirikawarin
Summary: After being betrayed by her love on the day she thought her dreams will come true, she was saved by the most unexpected person.Reuniting with past friends, strengthening bonds with her family and meeting the people behind their masks helped Hermione survive and live.Disclaimer: All characters from the book are owned by J.K. Rowling. Only the OCs are mine.#Dramione#Some characters may (WILL) have some bashing and some character changes ^^#I have also uploaded the story in Wattpad (I actually uploaded it there first: https://www.wattpad.com/story/90017424-in-my-enemy's-arms





	1. The Day Her World Crash

Hermione's POV

"Are you happy, Hermione?" Harry asked. He was standing in front of me, waiting for the cue for him to walk me down the aisle, towards our best friend, towards my love, towards the start line of my dream. After my parents died in a car crash in Australia last year, Harry took me back to Britain to his home in Grimauld Place. And I am very happy since I have always thought of him as a big brother since we were first years. He was wearing a handsome black tuxedo. His green eyes shimmering ever so slightly. His black raven hair was arranged in a very handsome do.

"Very. Very much, Harry." I answered trying so hard not to cry my eyes out.

Harry grinned so happily. "You look beautiful, sis, amazing actually. Mom and Dad must be crying in happiness seeing you like that. You look like a goddess." Since Harry and I performed the ritual for him to be my blood brother three years ago, he had called my parents Mom and Dad. Even if we did not formally did the ritual, my parents had long since treated him as their own son.

"Thank you, Harry." I hugged him tightly. When we heard the music start, we took our places. Harry took my hand and put it on his arms. We waited for the entourage to finish and we started walking down the isle.

The moment I laid eyes on my groom, I can no longer stop my tears from falling. Today is the day my dream to have my own family, with the person I love so dearly, will come true. I will finally become a Weasley. It has been my dream since I was fourteen. I am now twenty three. Nine years, and finally, finally I will be one with Ronald. I walk towards Ronald wearing the elegant white dress Ginny designed for me. It has a backless bodice that hugs my body showing the curves I never thought I had. My hair is in an elegant bun, thanks to Harry's wife, Ginny.

Ronald was smiling widely at me in his pure white tuxedo. He is looking at the guests warily from time to time.  _Maybe he's nervous,_  I thought,  _but it's fine. I am, too_. But every time he looks at me he would smile. He is standing alone since Harry is his best man. When We arrive to where Ronald was standing, Harry gave him a manly hug. Harry hugged me tightly before he gave my hand to his best friend. I keep on looking into my love's eyes all the time and barely listened to Kingsley who ministers our wedding. I feel like I'm floating on the clouds of happiness. I can hear Molly and Ginny sobbing already and I can't help my tears to myself too. And then, it is time for our vows.

"Hermione Granger, you were always an insufferable know-it-all, the walking encyclopedia in and out of Hogwarts" everyone can't help but laugh, even I can't help but laugh, "but you always stay by my side. I can be a git and a jerk at times but you still accept me for who I am. We may have arguments in the future but I know that it is a part of what we are and I will always be grateful to the gods for giving me you. Hermione, I-" and he was cut off.

The two doors opened with a bang and came in a silhouette of a very pregnant girl. Lavender Brown stalks forward all red in the face. Everyone is now looking at her, and I even heard some gasps. My jaw dropped to the ground at what I saw. When I looked at Ronald, his face is of terror and anger. Harry also looks like he saw Voldemort back from the depths of hell. All the Weasleys' faces turned as red as their hair. Fluer ran towards Bill, who is growling at Lavender.

"You will not marry that prude, Won Won!!!" She cried, "I will not let my baby's father marry another girl!! You are mine and forever will be mine!!!!"

I saw red. Molly is now crying for a totally different reason. Everyone is either murmuring or shouting profanities. Fred and George ( **yes, Fred is alive. I just can't see George without our Fred** ) are now  keeping Harry, who has his wand at hand, from killing his best friend. Neville and Seamus is holding Lavender preventing her from going towards us. I don't have a wand right now, but it did not stop me from hexing Ronald. Who says the Brightest Witch of our Age needs a wand to hex anyone? I am proud that I can do Wandless Magic. I struck Ronald with a Stinging Hex that makes his whole body covered with boils. I threw my veil and bouquet towards him. I removed the engagement ring from my hand and threw it towards Lavender. "GET OUT!!" I shout at Ronald. "GET OUT FROM MY SIGHT OR MERLIN FORGIVE ME, I WILL KILL YOU, RONALD WEASLEY!!!" It was as if I casted Sonorus on myself when I shouted on top of my lungs. All I see is Red. Ronald apparated from where he is standing and vanished from our wedding leaving me and Lavender behind.

I turned to her, not stopping my tears from falling and shout, "You!!! You foul bitchy slut! Thank that thing in your body for preventing me from torturing you!! Don't you dare show your face in front of me again or I'll swear you'll wish you were dead!!" Kingsley is now holding me back from pouncing the slut.

"You think he loves you?! No!! He did not!! We have been together even before you came back from Australia!" Lavender shouted back and struggled from Neville's hold. Neville let go of Lavender and she run out from the wedding hall. All strength left my body and I cried silently not minding the people around me. I wanted to cry out loud but I can't find my voice. Harry is now kneeling beside hugging me tightly. He apparated us to Grimauld Place before anyone touched us and carried me to my room. I heard several other pops and heard Ginny, Fred and George shouting as they followed us to my room.

"Don't. Just leave us for now. I'll be downstairs in a while." Harry told them in a very dangerous voice before they could even enter my room. When I heard the door closed I hugged Harry and wailed. Harry did not say anything and carried me to my bed, never letting go even for a second. He stayed with me until everything was engulfed with darkness.

_Today, my world crashed. Broken into pieces._


	2. The Unexpected Revenge

Harry's POV

_How could you do this, Ron?_ Harry thought as he wipe from his sister's cheeks. Hermione had cried herself to sleep but the tears just keeps on flowing. He stayed by her side until her tears stopped and her breathing back to normal. When he got to the kitchen, he saw his wife with her brothers. Fred and George looked at him with wary eyes while Ginny hugged him the moment he entered the kitchen.

"Kreacher." He called.

The old house elf appeared in front of him with a pop, wearing a small woolen jumper Hermione made for him and bowed, "Master?"

"Could you please replace the wards on the house and make sure Ronald Weasley cannot enter?"

The house elf's eyes widened like a plate on his command but still obeyed his master. He clicked this fingers and there was a flow of magic in the air. "Master, I heard Mistre- Hermione Granger crying a while ago." Hermione keeps on telling Kreacher to not call her Mistress and the elf is still adjusting but works hard to please her. Kreacher loves Hermione so much and is very happy when she started living with Harry and Ginny, that's why Harry is not surprised by this. He freed Kreacher once he got back after the war but the house elf insisted on serving him for life. He made sure Kreacher will not call him Master in front of Hermione, though, and the house elf tries his best to do that. He accepts the clothes Hermione makes for him with delight but wishes to serve them still. "Can Kreacher serve her a tea to make her happy?"

"She is sleeping right now, but you may do that once she's awake, Kreacher. She will be happy with you for sure." He smiled at the thoughtful elf. "Can you cook dinner for us four, please?"

"Sure, Master." The house elf vanished with a pop.

Harry sat beside Ginny across from the twins and let out a very deep sigh. "Why did this happened?" He asked without pertaining to anyone in the room. "She was so happy. She was so bright today. How can Ron do this to my sister?" He can't help but cry silently now. He grasped Ginny's hand for comfort and Ginny leaned on his arm.

"I don't know, love." Ginny admitted. She loves his brother but she can't help but hate him now. "It's been three years since Mione went back. For three years, we did not notice Ron cheating on her. If I would not be able to do it myself, Mom and Dad will wring his neck, for sure.

"I know that git loves his fame so much and I know that there are lots of time he had hurt Mione with his 'I'm the greatest' attitude. But I never thought he could do this." Fred said glaring at the empty table.

"If mom and dad will not torture that git, Fred, we will!" George shouted as he kicked the empty chair beside him.

"George, don't destroy the chair. Kreacher will not like it." Harry said. Now calm, he can now see the twins' eyes are red and puffy. He looked at Ginny and found that she, too, had been crying. "For now, let's just be there for Mione. She will need us."

Kreacher appeared with a pop and served them their dinner. They ate in complete silence, sometimes hearing a sob from Ginny. He hates using his fame and power for personal reasons but as the Head Auror, he will make sure that Ron will never be a full fledged Auror. The very first rule for being an Auror is to be someone anyone can trust. If he can fool his family and closest friends, he will do no good as an Auror for sure. Harry will make sure he knows that well. And Harry, as his sister's brother, will make him pay. Harry decided to tell Ginny, Fred and George about it. They listened to his reasoning and agreed with him. He knows they still love him as a brother but they also understand that he will never fit as an Auror after doing what he did to Hermione. After eating, Fred and George bid them goodbye and reminded Harry to call them once Hermione woke up. Harry and Ginny laid on their bed in the Master's bedroom, which was Sirius' room when he was alive. Ginny was still sobbing until she fell asleep but Harry cannot fall asleep at all. He still thinks his bestfriends, well, now one best friend/sister and one  _ex-_ best friend.  He is not sure if he can ever forgive him after this.

He went out of bed at 6am, making sure not to wake Ginny up, and proceeded to Hermione's room. Before he could open the door, he heard sobs coming from the other side. He opened the door and saw the room in a wreck. There are torn pictures on the floor, which he thinks are picture of Ron and her, the beautiful gown was on the bed torn like it was shredded by Buckbeak and she is curled up in a corner wearing only her underwear with her chin on her knees, crying. She looked at him when she noticed his presence and he hugged her tightly.

"I will not tell you to forget, Mione. But I will always be here for you, my sister. You are strong but you are allowed to cry." He cupped her face with his hands wiping the tears on her cheeks with his thumbs and touched their forehead together. "Cry now and I will wipe the tears for you. So please, Mione, please...don't keep it all in. Cry now and stand up later. You cannot let Ron or anyone ruin you, sis. I will be here for you." After he said that, she started crying loud like a child on his arms. He do not care that his eardrums hurt so much from the loud cries, the hurt he feels in his and her heart is what he can't take.

Harry noticed Ginny hugging the both of them, crying silent tears and embracing them like a mother would do to protect her children. Harry feels her heart warms through his wife's gesture. He feels so lucky that he has someone like Ginny to melt the ice he can now feel on his heart. But he also feels so mad that his sister lost that someone. He swore for the second time that he will protect his sister and make sure she will never be torn into pieces like this again.

 

\---------------------------  
Ron's POV

After apparating back to his apartment, he sat on the loveseat in the living room waiting for his girlfriend. He is so angry at Lavender suddenly barging there and at Hermione for hexing him. He is sure he cannot go out with all this boils covering his body, and he knows all to well that it will last for more than a week, knowing Hermione. He cannot believe his plans were ruined. He planned to marry Hermione Granger, the Brightest Witch of their Age, who is now also considered the Youngest Potions Master, and keep the fame as her husband. He already promised Lavender that he will divorce the prude after a couple of years and would make it like she is the one with a problem so that people would empathize with him. But now, his plans are ruined because of his lover's jealousy!  _Fuck it all! Why would she ruin everything?!_ He angrily thought.  _Just wait till she gets home! Now all of my family will shun me and my reputation is now ruined, too!_

Half an hour had passed when Lavender walked through the door of their apartment. When he heard her enter the living room, he quickly went to her and slapped her hard in the face. Lavender fell on her bum, shocked, and looked at Ron with frightened eyes.

"DO YOU HAVE TO DO THAT?!" Ron screamed at her. His face as red as his hair. "ON MY WEDDING DAY?! WHEN EVERY EYES OF THE WIZARDING WORLD ARE THERE TO SEE?!"

"B-But..." Lavender is so scared at his lover that she cannot stand up at all. She cannot understand her lover, who is obsessed with all this fame and money. "You don't need to marry that prude for her money, Ron! You already have lots after receiving the reward from the Ministry from the war! We both have our jobs, too! I'm the one you love, right? You don't have to marry her!"

The more he see her cry below him, the more he gets angry. "I'VE TOLD YOU ALREADY THAT IT IS NOT ENOUGH FOR US! I DO NOT EARN ENOUGH AS AN AUROR IN TRAINING AND YOU! YOU CANNOT GIVE US ENOUGH WITH YOUR PATHETIC JOB IN THE MINISTRY!" He pulled her up from the floor and slapped her hard again making her fall down a second time. "I have changed Lavender! You need money if you want to keep me! I've had it being poor since I was a child! And now that I'm considered a hero and not just sidekick for Harry, I could have had it all! If only you haven't ruined my plans!"

Ron left her writhing on the floor, crying, and walked to the kitchen slamming the door behind him. He would need to drink lots of Firewhiskey now as he plans what to do next to salvage his reputation and to make sure that he would not look bad to everyone. Argh! He almost have nothing after the preparation of the wedding, Lavender's check up fees and his drinks! He needs to get Hermione back and he needs to think of a way fast!  _If only she do not have that thing in her belly, everything would have gone well. I could still benefit from Hermione's money and have Lavender just for shag until I found some better and preetier. I succeeded to keep everything in secret for three years but now it's ruined just because the bitch is jealous!_

Ron did not notice the blood flowing from Lavender's thighs when he left her. She was writhing in pain and yelling for Ron but he keeps on ignoring her screams. "Ron! P-Please!" Lavender continued on screaming for her lover's help. "Please help our child, Ron!" She cried and screamed for help but there is no sign at all that Ron is going to help her get to St. Mungo's. She needs to get herself there to save their baby. She tried her best to stand and once she was able to do so, she apparated herself to St. Mungo's.

 

\---------------------------  
Hermione's POV

She woke up with the sun shining brightly from the windows. She did not know how she ended up sleeping on the bed. She can only remember crying so hard last night and the warmth of Harry and Ginny. Her tears started to fall thinking that she is lucky to have them both in times like this. She thought that if they are not here, she might have killed herself by now. She noticed that her room was clean now and the pictures and dress she tore last night were gone. She gathered all her energy to stand and walk.

_I can't just mope around like this._ She thought to herself, gathering all the confidence her brother and sister helped to build back last night.  _I will show Ronald and everyone who Hermione Granger is!_ She was shocked when she entered the kitchen. Her family and friends are packed in the small kitchen. Harry was talking to Fred, George and Ginny. Bill and Charlie are talking with Arthur who has his arms around Molly's shoulders. Luna and Neville are watching Dean and Seamus playing some muggle card game, and Kreacher is busying himself with cooking on the stove.

"Aunt Mione!" She saw Teddy launch himself to her. His blue hair turning into brown curls just like mine and his eyes turned to hazel brown copying mine. She smiled slightly at the sight of her five year old godson.

"Hey, love." She said as she picked the bubbling kid. "I miss you little man." Teddy grinned and kissed her cheeks sloppily.

Everyone is now looking at her greeting her happily. Molly charged to her and gave her the signature Weasley's monstrous hug. "Hermione, I'm so sorry what my son did. I really do not know what to tell you, but you will always be a part of our family."

Hermione smiled at her and said, "Thank you, Molly. You do not need to apologize or anything for what Ronald did. That was him and you are you. And you will always be a family to me, guys." She smiled at everyone. "Thank you for being here, I really appreciate it. You do not need to worry about me anymore, though, I've cried myself out last night to Ginny and Harry and I decided to carry on my life without Ronald."

Harry hugged her and said, "Why are you thanking us, sis?" His raised eyebrows with a mocking smile. "We are family and no need for thanks for something that should be normal." He smiled and hugged her again and whispered to her ear, "Welcome back, sis." She hugged him back tightly trying hard to do Molly's hug but to no avail. Harry led her to the dining table and pulled a chair for her.

Kreacher went to her side and gave her tea with a very sweet smile. "Thank you, Kreacher." She sips her tea that smells like her favorite aroma, peppermint. They all ate lunch talking about random things and once they are done, she told everyone her next plan.

"I'm moving out." There was a complete silence after what she'd said.

"Mione, why?" Harry said as he stood up. Ginny pulled her husband back to his seat and told him to shut up and listen first. Hermione smiled at this.trust Ginny to make her smile effortlessly.

"I would like to start anew, Harry. This is not because of what happened but this is the decision I made for myself. I would like to start picking up the pieces of myself back together. I want to be strong again." She looked into everyones eyes. Molly is tearing up already. She put her hand over Molly's, "Please don't cry like that. It's not like I will vanish from your sight. I would like to have my own place, do my job, and live alone." She then looked at Harry, "I love this place and it will always be a home to me as long as you're both here, Harry. I will visit from time to time, I promise."

"Fine, but make sure you will come to me always, sis." Harry said with a serious voice then smiled. "And you will allow me to help you move, ok?"

"Us too." Fred and George said.

She smiled at them and said, "Of course, I will make sure to put you hard in labour." Everyone laughed and they continued to talk about random things. Molly squeezed her hand and smiled at her with tears on her eyes, "Thank you, dear. Thank you." She nodded at her.

\---------------------------

Hermione arrived at Leaky Cauldron and is thankful to see that there is only few customers there. She sat by the bar and ordered Firewhisky. She noticed a person a few stools away from her reading the Daily Prophet. She looked at the paper and saw a picture of herself in her wedding dress slumped on the floor  crying while Harry hugs her. She remembered setting the paper, which arrived on her new apartment this morning after reading the article on the front page, on fire with a very full hearted Incendio.

**The Golden Couple's EPIC Wedding!**

_Yesterday was the most anticipated day for the so-called "Wedding of the Year" of our beloved War Hero, Ronald Weasley and War Heroine, Hermione Granger._  
_The wedding was setup in a very beautiful chapel with all their friends, family, professors, co-workers and fellow war heroes are present. It would seem like our war heroine, who is also called as the Youngest Potion Master in a Century and the Brightest Witch of the Age is not really so bright. The wedding was interrupted by a very pregnant lady, who according to a very reliable source, is the girlfriend of the war hero, Ronald Weasley since their Hogwarts days. Ms. Lavender Brown halted the wedding resulting to the bride hexing her groom._  
_According to past events, the bride had been linked to others before like the very famous Seeker, Victor Krum, and even to The Chosen One, Harry Potter._  
_Since Ms. Brown had been Mr. Weasley's girlfriend since their teenage years, is it just me or did the Brightest Witch of the Age really snatched someone else's lover to wed?_  
_"Well, she is the Youngest Potions Master," a classmate from Hogwarts, who wished to stay anonymous, said in an interview "she could easily make a love potion and slip it in her best friend's drink perhaps."_  
_Beloved readers, stay in tuned for latest updates on this EPIC WEDDING OF THE YEAR._  
_By your loved, Rita Skeeter._

She downed another glass of Firewhiskey as she remembers the article. The nerve of that insect! Skeeter made it look like she is the bitch and that she is the cause of the wedding's failure.  _I should have destroyed her back in fourth year, that bitch insect!_ She thought as she downed another glass. She cannot remember how many glass she had had already but she still needs more in her system to stop her from murdering Ronald, Brown, Skeeter and the  _anonymous fly._  She did not notice the handsome blonde holding the Daily Prophet before staring at her. The guy stood and walked towards her and sat on the bar stool beside her, still staring in disbelief.

 

\---------------------------  
Draco's POV

_Wow, she just had her wedding crashed yesterday and she's fuming in a pub here today._  The blond thought as he keeps on staring at the girl. He noticed that she had changed a lot in five years. Her bushy frizzy hair before in now tamed curls of honey brown and flows beautifully up to the middle of her back. He also noticed that she have all the curves on the right places despite her shirt being a size bigger that what it should be. He can see a slim curve of her hips emphasized by her tight jeans, too. He decided to talk to her since it seems like she have not noticed him at all. "Granger?"

The brunette looks up to him glaring and he noticed as her narrowed eyes widen as she recognize who had called her. "Malfoy?"

"Hey." He smiled at her, happy that she still knows him. "It's been a long time."

He noticed her eyes flicked to the paper he set aside beside him and looked back at him glaring. "What? Here to mock me for being a bitch on my own wedding?"

He flinched at her tone of voice. He understands that they had never been friends before but he has changed a lot since the war. "No." He answered immediately. "I was just drinking there a while ago and noticed you here. So I decided to talk with you." He pointed his seat before.

Her gaze soften and said, "Sorry. I saw the paper and I thought you also believed it."

"No, of course not. We may not be friends before but I know you enough to believe that crap on the papers. And only idiots believe Skeeter's words, you know." He said with a smile. He ordered two more glasses of Firewhiskey when he noticed her empty glass. He passed one glass to her when his order arrived. "So, how are you?"

She looked at him with bewildered eyes and he interrupted immediately. "Aside from the wedding, of course. Potions Master, right? Do you teach?"

She smiled at his attempt to soften her tensed mood. "No. I'm at St. Mungo's. I prefer to help the hospital. Besides, no one can match Snape's legacy and I'm not really fit to teach brats."

He chuckled at her words. "Never thought you'll have a sharp tongue." He looked at her and saw her smile. He noticed how pretty she is with a smile. "Oh, no, sorry. I take that back. You  _do_ have a sharp tongue even back then."  He smirked at her, the signature  _Malfoy_ smirk. It was replaced with a smile after he heard her laugh at his words, though.

"Do I? I don't think I remember that." It was her turn to smirk at him. He thought,  _that smirk would pass as a Malfoy smirk, for sure._

"You don't?" He raised a eyebrow at her. "How about  _foul loathsome evil little cockroach_?"

Her jaw dropped and they both laughed remembering their third year. She wiped a tear from her eye and said, "You remember that well, huh? You deserved it, though."

He chuckled. "Yeah, I did. Was a jerk back then." He order two more glasses for them.

"Back then? So you're not a jerk now?"

"A little, maybe." He smirked at her. "You should have punched the Weasel, though. Mind you, that right hook really hurts. You broke my nose then and I had a bruise for a week after that."

She laughed and said, "Yeah, I should have done that. Hexed him, though. He will be covered with boils for at least two weeks and I made sure they sting every time they touch water."

His jaw drooped hearing about her hex. "Merlin, Granger! That's nasty! Lucky me we were only in third year back then."

She smirked, "Who said I can't do that in third year? I created the spell when I was twelve in our second year, Malfoy."

He gulped and said, "Yup, lucky me." He said popping the 'p'.

"I did not regret punching you and it felt good. But it  _did_ felt bad after that, you know." She looked at him with apologetic glance.

He smiled at that.  _She is always a good lady, anyways. And it was because of that punch that I started to realize that muggleborns are no different than pureblood wizards. It was also because of the punch that he started noticing Granger as a girl. "_ Believe me, Granger, I'm thankful you punched me."

She raised an eyebrow but decided to not comment on it. "How about you? I haven't heard anything about you for five years."

He downed their fourth - no, fifth, oh he lost count already - glass of Firewhiskey. "I was in Romania in the Dragon Reserve." He looked at her and noticed that she was surprised. He smirked and continued, "I'm a healer. After my training in St. Mungo's for a year, people still do not trust me because of my past." He unconsciously touched his left arm. He did not saw her noticed him did that. "My mentor told me to try going out of the country and back then, the reserve is in need of a healer. I was there for four years. Now, they called me back since they need someone to lead the department for burns and curses. Looks like they finally trust me after being successful in Romania. I'll be starting tomorrow. Weasley - I mean Charlie Weasley, we became friends and we went back here together the day before your wedding. Oh wait, you said you work in St. Mungo's. Why haven't I seen you there? I was there for a year, you know."

"Oh, I was in Australia for two years." Seems like she noticed he raised an eyebrow. "Before the three of us went to hunt horcruxes, I obliviated my parents to forget about having a daughter and sent them to Australia."

"Sorry." He can't imagined how hard that feels to make your own parents forget.

"Oh, no. I found them with Harry's help and I was able to regain their memories. I lived with them as I study to be Potions Master there."

"Wow, that's great! There are only a few number who can reverse the effects of Obliviation. You could do well as a healer, Granger." He noticed her blush and smiled. But her smile faded immediately,

"They died in an accident a year after though. Harry went to get me back after we performed the ritual to make him my blood brother. Both of us do not have family anymore and my parents and I have always considered Harry as family." His jaw dropped.

"Sorry about your parents. How did you do that?" He can't hide his surprise after hearing that. He only knows that it is Dark Magic.

"Don't worry, we did not use Dark Arts." She said as she noticed his tone. "I created a spell, or I should say, I found a way to bind two being, like mates for veelas and stuff. It's like creating a contract, we dropped both of our bloods in a parchment and performed the spell. It's like bonding, then both of our magic completed the ritual." She showed him the tattoo on her right shoulder.

He looks at the small tattoo of a red lion on her shoulder. "Wow. You're good not just in Potions but also in spells, Granger."

"Harry has a lioness, though. Once one of us is in danger, they will burn a little. It really looks like bonding with a mate, in our case, we bonded as blood family." He noticed her expression turning dark in an instant. "Ron was furious that we did not do it instead. He said I should have bonded with him as my mate. But for me and Harry, we have always been family since first year. Ron is a different story."

He held her hand and squeezed it lightly. "It's good you did not do it. You do much better without him."

She smiled at him and said, "Thank you, Malfoy."

He smiled when she giggled.  _She looks cute when she giggles._ He shook his head lightly and smiled at her, trying to settle the butterflies in his stomach that has been frantically flying every time she smiles. "The Weasel would flip if he saw us together having fun, for sure." They both laughed, then he suddenly had an idea. A very good idea. "Hey, Granger." He looked at her with mischievous glint in his eyes. "Want to get back at Weeslebee?" He said with his signature smirk.

He saw her furrowed eyebrows slowly turning up and her smile turning into a his own Malfoy smirk.  _That smirk really looks good at her face. She could've done well in Slytherin with that smirk._ He smiled brightly fully knowing that she fully understood what he means and that she likes it.


	3. Let the Game…Begin!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warning: Sex scene on this chapter: If you don't want to read it…well…I don’t honestly care ;p

Ron's POV

Ron was grinning from ear to ear while reading Rita's article. He put down the article and started to wrote a letter. Lavender did not go home yesterday but he could care less about it. He has more important things to do. He will be using all his remaining money for this gamble. Ron's smile as he seal the envelope and attached it to his owl, Pig, is very evil, that when he managed to set the letter, his owl flew immediately in order to get away from his Master.

 

\---------------------------  
Draco's POV

Draco blinked his eyes twice...no, thrice... He can't believe it. Granger is having trouble breathing right in front of him. She's laughing so hard at him that she's having so much trouble catching her breath. Well, she's beautiful when she's all smiles and laughing but somehow, it's a little bit irritating being laughed at seriously like that. It's pissing him off, well...a little.

After a couple more minutes, Hermione managed to catch her breath - still giggling though. He noticed her tried her best to look at him and asked, "Oh Merlin, you're serious?!"

Draco lifted an eyebrow and continued staring at her.

"Seriously?" Hermione can't believe he's actually willing to suggest it.

Draco smirked at her and said, "Of course, I am."

Hermione stared at her for a while before smirking like a Malfoy would.

_Fuck! That smirk really turns a guy on._ Draco thought as he stare at the smirking girl in front of him. "Granger, would you go on a date with me?"

Hermione smiled shyly despite her earlier smirk and excitement with the idea. "Draco, I really do appreciate your help but I'd rather not trouble you with my problems."

_Gryffindor to the core,_  he thought before he answered kindly. "The idea of dating you Granger is not just to get back to what the Weasel did to you. I am really interested with going out with you. We never had an opportunity back at school to be friends with the war and my rivalry with Potter but I think we would have been really good friends since I enjoyed talking with you like this, you know."

Now the slight blush on her face turned to a full blown blush as she thought about what he said. "Can I think about it, Malfoy?"

"Draco."

Granger raised an eyebrow and said, "What?"

"Just call me Draco." He smiled at her and he noticed her wide hazel eyes became a little bit more wider, then she gave her a very sweet smile that he thought was the most beautiful smile he'd seen ever in a girl.

"Then you should call me Hermione, Draco." She held her hand out to him.

"Think about it, okay?" He smiled at her and shook her hand.

 

\---------------------------  
Hermione's POV

_God, his smile is gorgeous. Those perfectly white teeth and deep silver eyes._ She thought as he stared at her eyes. "I will, Draco. I really don't want to trouble you but I also did enjoy spending time with you tonight. I'll think about it, ok?"

"Good. Now, I know you might still want to drink," he said looking at her glass and stopping her as she started doing some kind of signal to ask the bartender. "But I think we've drank enough for tonight already. I'd want to have you remember our conversation tonight than forget everything because we got too drunk."

Hermione can't help but laugh at that and said, "Don't worry, Mal-oops sorry, Draco, I don't get drunk."  _Just tipsy,_ she thought. Hermione finds it weird that she is so calm right now even though it was only yesterday when her wedding failed big time. "But yeah, I think I should go now."

Draco stood up and help her stand. "Don't hesitate to owl me, Hermione. And my offer still stands, I would love to go on a date with you."

She smiled at him and said, "Thank you, Draco. You certainly made me smile today. Well, I better go." She paid the bartender and face Draco with a broad smile. "Good night, Draco." She waved and apparated to her apartment. She finds it weird to be able to smile a day after her disaster of a wedding but still, she felt good talking to Draco as a friend and not an enemy.

_Maybe, I'll go shopping tomorrow for a new image. I still have more than a week off from work anyways, no need to waste my time moping around._ She took two weeks off from work for the wedding and the honeymoon but she would rather be productive than mope around her house.

 

\---------------------------

When she entered Diagon Alley, she noticed people staring at her, some looks sympathetic, some are glaring and whispering foul things about her. She understood that people would either pity her or hate her after the article but, seriously, the situation is starting to irritate her. She is deep in her thoughts when she heard someone calling her name.

"--mione! Hermione! Mia!" She heard the man called that made her stop. There is only two people who calls her that. She turned and bumped to a man, who fortunately, managed to catch her before she fall on her butt. She looked up and saw one of his closest friends.

"Theo! Oh my! You still look good! How's life treating you?" She gashed as Theodore Nott help her stand without letting go of her arm. He did not answer her questions and she noticed her staring at her with a concerned look.

"Mia, I'm sorry I was not there with you. I would have-" He started but she interrupted him.

"Theo, you know that if only  _he_  allowed me, you and Sev would have been there. And honestly, with what happened, I'm quite thankful you both are not there. Fred and George managed to stop Harry from killing Ronald, and if you two are there, I'm sure he would have been dead by now." She smiled at him and gave him a tight hug and said, "Thank you. The thought alone is enough for me."

He smiled at her. "So where are you going?"

"Shopping." Theo raised an eyebrow at that and she laughed. "I do shop, Theo. Maybe not a lot but I still consider shopping as stress reliever...at some extent."

He laughed and held her hand. She can hear whispers from the people around them and can feel some trying to bore holes at the back of her head but she ignored them. She saw Theo glare at them, though. "Come on then. Where do you plan to shop first?"

"I'm not sure actually, I want to get some casual dresses, well fine,  _lots_ of dresses. I want to do some image change."

"Hmmm, then it's there, for sure." He started pulling her to a shop near Gringotts. When they got there she saw a small but cute shop with elegant and adorable dresses on display. He opened the door for her and she was surprised to see a pretty shop inside. Everything is organized by color and she saw some party and ball dresses on the other side of the shop. The space was magically expanded and the interior gives out a very comfortable but pristine feeling that makes her smile. She was once again surprised to see Narcissa Malfoy walk towards her in an elegant summer dress. The dress shows her curves but still allows her to be her usual pureblood elegant self. She can't help but admire the lady.

"Theo, it's good to see you." Mrs. Malfoy greeted him and he took her hands and kissed the top of her knuckle.

"It's good to see you, too, Narcissa." He then turned to her and said, "I know its been so long since you see each other. Narcissa, this is Ms. Hermione Granger. Mia, meet the owner of this lovely place, Lady Narcissa Malfoy."

She smiled at her, "Good afternoon, Lady Malfoy." She curtsied and smiled at the beautiful lady who, in Hermione's opinion, doesn't know how to age at all. "It's good to see you."

"It's good to see you too, Ms. Granger. I heard about what happened but I don't believe the papers at all. Draco has been telling us how smart you are for years while you're still at school. So feel free to relax that you won't hear anyone here in this establishment talking bad about you." Mrs. Malfoy said as she led me to the casual dress' section.

Hermione smile at her sincerely, "Thank you, Lady Malfoy. Please call me Hermione."

"Narcissa or Cissa, then." Narcissa winked at her. "So, what are you looking for?"

Hermione looked at the dresses and found a white baby tee. It was lace from the neck line up to above the chest area and the white silk material flowed elegantly just above mid-thigh. It looks really simple but beautiful. She took the dress and showed it to Theo and Narcissa. "This looks beautiful. May I try this one, Narcissa?"

Narcissa smiled at her and led her to the fitting room. "I'll bring you some other summer dresses that would definitely look good on you. You have a nice body and for sure, that  _vermin_  will drool once he saw you." Narcissa winked at her first before turning around to, more or less, hunt for dresses.

The fitting room is simple but spacious. The walls are white with black lines running from the ceiling to the floors making the simple room look elegant. She took his trainers and simple blouse off and looked into her mirror image with a frown. She'll buy herself some sexy underwear later. She carefully put the dress on and smiled at her image. She opened the door to show Theo and Narcissa the dress and smiled as she saw Narcissa's wide grin and Theo's eyes going wide, like it will fall off from its sockets while blushing furiously.

"Damn, Mia, you look delicious." Theo said with a grin. She blushed furiously and Theo sent her a smirk. "Narcissa has more dresses for you, both casual and some party and formal dresses. It will be better if you'll get some now in case you decided to accompany me to a date, right?" 

"Well, if Sev will be willing to share you, then who am I to deny such an honor?" She smirked back at the blushing man who glared playfully at her. Narcissa giggled at their antics and pushed the dresses on her arms telling her to try them all.

After serving as a model for Narcissa and Theo, much to her embarrassment and Narcissa's delight, she ended up paying for 10 summer dresses, 2 party dress and 3 floor-length cocktail dresses. Theo wanted to pay everything for her but she rejected the offer while glaring at him. They said their good byes to Narcissa with Narcissa promising an invite to both of them for tea sometime soon.

Apparently, Theo was in her same line of thoughts because she found herself with him inside an underwear shop that sells all kinds of sexy things from silk to cotton to even leather lingerie. She was so red in the face when Theo talked with the shop owner (who seems to be Theo's friend,  _again_ ) and ordering all kinds of sexy and lacy underwear for her without even asking her. When she told him that she would get the normal sexy silk panties and bra set, he told him to shut up and leave the decision to the experts, much to her chagrin. After several long hours, and honestly, she never thought she'll find herself in an underwear shop for an hour much less four hours, Theo finally released her from the torture carrying more bags than what they got from Narcissa. When she asked him how he knew her size, he just looked at her as if to say  _'Duh, who do think I am?'_. Unfortunately, Theo remembered that a new wardrobe, means an opportunity to buy her lots of high heeled shoes. She was more than satisfied when Theo 'allowed' her to add one baby pink ballet shoes to the pile.

Theo made her wear the baby tee dress she first bought from Narcissa's and the ballet shoes before they went out the shoe shop. When they noticed that the sun had set and it was already night, Theo led her to the alley beside the main street of Diagon Alley. She had heard of this place but never had the chance to indulge herself because Ron-ah no!  _Weasley_  prefers home cooked meals all the time and never asked her out at all. The farthest Ron had asked her out for was at The Leaky Cauldron with the usual butterbeer. 

Regent Alley was filled with expensive looking restaurants and jewelry shops. When she asked Theo why Narcissa has her shop in Diagon Alley instead of here, he answered that Narcissa is well-known in fashion and that all her regular customers knows of her location in Diagon and that she would also get the chance to have the middle-class as customers in Diagon alley. When Theo led her in The Balcony, a really expensive looking restaurant famous for its delicious food and tables with screens around them charmed with strong privacy spells, and according to Theo, it is Blaise Zabini's restaurant, it took her by surprise to see Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy waiting for them. 

When she looked at Theo, he told her, "I sent a patronus to Sev while we were at Narcissa. He really wanted to see you and see for himself that you're fine. Lucius was just an extra." He laughed at Lucius affronted look which made her giggle. When she noticed Malfoy looking at her, she stopped herself from giggling and curtsied, which seemed to surprise the Malfoy Lord. "Good everning, Lord Malfoy. It's nice to see you."

Malfoy stood and kissed the back of her palm and smiled at her, "Lucius, if you would Ms. Granger. It's nice to see you after so long. I hope we can get to know each other without the fear of death now." Lucius was as handsome as ever. He was wearing silver robes with shadow grey rimmed collars. Looking at him made Hermione think just how much his son looks like him. They are both angelic and arounsingly beautiful men. 

Hermione giggled and answered, "Call me Hermione, please, Lucius. I also feel the same. I was actually with Draco last night when he found me drinking in Leaky Cauldron and also said the same." She smiled at him and faced the normally dour professor who is currently gracing her with his rare genuine smiles. Severus stood up and hugged her tightly mumbling "sorry" to her hair. She pushed him slightly but not enough to let her go, just barely for her to look him in the eye.

"What are you saying sorry for, Sev?" Severus smirked at her and said, "Sorry for not being there to kill the weasel." Hermione laughed and playfully swatted his chest. Severus hugged her again telling her how happy he is that she's laughing and that she looks alright. She thanked him and Severus kissed her full in the lips, his tongue mapping out her mouth and she moaned a little too loudly, forgetting their company, when he sucked her tongue before releasing her. She was panting a little and her lips were deliciously bruised, when Severus let her go. Before she even thought of breathing normally, Theo grabbed her from behind, twisted her face to snog her senseless while making sure to 'accidentally' brush his hand above her breast then smoothly slide under her skirt lightly teasing her now soaking knickers just above her clit. She squirmed and moaned sexily and when Theo released her with a smirk, her eyes were shining with lust. A sound of someone clearing their throat was what brought her to reality and when she finally remembered that Lucius was with them, she blushed brightly while glaring at the smirking dark couple.

She cleared her throat and face the lightly pinked-face and wide-eyed Lucius and said, "Apologies for our behavior, Lucius. It's been a long time since were together and these two," she glared at them, "have seen me without a man restricting them at my side."

It seems like Lucius lost to the battle with his own curiosity and asked, "Are you three together? I heard about the wedding, and excuse me for reminding you of the stupid weasel, but I'm really just curious. I've never seen Severus like this and we've been friend since forever."

"Oh, well I lost my virginity to Sev before I finished my Masters and I did had a good time with them both before I went back here in Britain." She answered him while laughing. "Aside from Harry, no one knows of my connection with these two. But they are like my lovers but, at the same time, not. We're friends and they always tend to comfort me through the weirdest methods."

Lucius chuckled at that. If he was not crazily in love with Narcissa, he might have done the same thing and more to the lovely girl. The conversation flowed easily after that with her telling them that she finally succeeded creating the potion to allow barren women to once again be fertile. Lucius was excited with the knowledge and asked her is she could make the potion for Narcissa, since they have been trying for a long time already and both him and Narcissa have always wanted more children. Hermione happily agreed and even refused to receive the payment when Lucius offered, telling him that Narcissa helped her a lot with her clothes when she's shopping to change her image. She told them of her encounter with Draco and they all encouraged her to give the man a chance. When she told them, she is actually thrilled and had a crush with the blond boy while at Hogwarts, Sev and Theo smirked and told her that they knew even back then. Lucius and Severus was smiling a lot through dinner and she was happy not only to see both Theo and Sev but also to see Lucius behind his public mask. She realized that Lucius and Narcissa are very kind and different than what they originally thought, and she decided to accept the offer of Lucius for tea at Malfoy Mannor on the weekend. 

After their dinner, she was surprised to learn that customers in The Balcony can apparate out straight from their table. Lucius told her that it is because the restaurant value the customers' privacy and Blaise wanted his customers to feel safe and not be hounded by other people once they step out of the restaurant. She decided she liked the place a lot and when Zabini approached them, she told him that she would recommend the place to Harry, since he's looking for a place to celebrate his and Ginny's anniversary next month. Blaise told her to contact him anytime if they need help and she happily accepted the offer.

Theo held onto her arm while they were saying goodbyes and when the Malfoy Lord was gone, he whispered seductively to her ear, while Sev nipped on the other ear, "We would love to fill you in, Mia." Her breath caught and her chest started to fall and rise fast, Sev looked into her lust-filled eyes, kissed her lightly and said, "It's been so long since we had you, Mia, would you like that?"

Hermione moaned and nodded, her voice suddenly not working, then she felt the effects of apparition before she smelled the familiar scent of Sev and Theo's bedroom. 

 

_****hardcore sexy scene**** _

Theo started kissing her neck, biting her flesh when he reached her collar bone. Sev was snogging her like there was no tomorrow, wrestling with her tongue, while his calloused fingers are playing with her smooth skin behind her panties. She felt Theo bit her left nipple while pinching the right as Sev pinched her clit, both sensations making her cry moan. She released a long deep moan when Sev pushed two fingers in her soaking core while his thumb was fumbling with her throbbing clit.

Theo pulled her dress off of her and exposed her underwear clad body with Sev's hand hiding behind her panties, moving erotically. When Theo had had enough, he banished all their clothes that made them all shiver to the sudden coldness but the cold was immediately replaced with warm when Theo played with her puckered hole with two lubricated fingers while sucking on her neck. Hermione was overwhelmed with all the sensations and all but begged the two to fill her up.

Severus added another finger and pushed them in and out of her in a fast pace while Theo did the same going with the same pace as his lover. When they felt her walls tighten around their fingers, they added speed to their antics until she cried loudly, squirting on Sev's hand and thighs. The two men then entered her orifices while she's coming at the same time in one thrust making her come a second time. Theo and Sev thrust and pulled out at the same time making her scream and beg every time they fill her up. Sev was biting and pinching her nipples while Theo had his arms around her waist to pinch and pull on her clit. All the hands and cocks on and in her are making her lose her mind and she screamed another moan as she came one more time that night. Her walls tightening around their cocks as she came made the men pick up on the speed of their thrust and soon they are coming deep in her holes. 

When she laid back down on Sev's bed, she was so sated but she released a very sexy mewl when she felt her pussy being fingered by both men. Theo pulled his fingers out to play with her breast with his left hand and her very sensitive clit with his right. Severus was scraping his come with four fingers our of her still pulsing pussy and he suddenly smirked when he accidentally pushed his thumb in making Hermione let out another scream. He murmured a spell to lubricate his entire right hand then he slowly pushed his hand inside her pussy making sure to sometimes scrape his nails on her walls. Hermione was mewling and moaning and writhing when Sev suddenly pulled his hand out making her whine at the loss and she screamed even before her whine was done when Sev pushed his whole hand deep into her. Severus repeated the process again and again while his other hand was pumping on his hard thick and long cock and Theo pushed his cock into her mouth. Theo fucked her mouth until he came deep in her throat. Severus came with her when she squirted the second time the same night with his fist still deep in her pussy. When she finally came down her high, Sev slowly pulled his hand out of her core and watched as her core throb slightly. He licked his lips then swiped his tongue above the glistening core one last time to taste her juices.

_****end of scene**** _

 

Hermione heard Sev murmured a spell to clean their bodies and the sheets, and she smiled sated when she felt two kisses on both of her cheeks and the two handsome men laid down with her on the middle. They wrapped their arms around her waist pulling themselves closer to her.

"I missed you a lot, Mia. We missed you." Sev whispered to her with his eyes closed and a smile on his lips.

"Yeah, Mia. We were so depressed when you told us not to come to the wedding." Theo sadly added.

"I know. Weasley created a fuss a week before the wedding when he caught me with an owl sending you two the invites. He slapped me and shouted that there will be no  _snakes_ on his wedding." She bit out. She was really depressed to not see the two of his favorite men on her important day, but was frightened when Harry almost killed Ron that day. "Harry visited me that day and accidentally saw what happened. He beat Ron up and I really thought he would kill him. they managed to talk it out the day after, I didn't know what happened but Ron was smiling smugly that night when I saw him went out of Grimmauld Place. I didn't asked Harry after that." She wrapped her arm around Theo and snuggled back to Severus' warmth. "I didn't try to invite you after that, not because I was afraid of him but because you two might find out what happened."

Their arms around her tightened. They both vowed to protect her for life and prayed for her to meet the guy who would love her more than they love the sweet beautiful girl. Hermione didn't need any words from them, but she was satisfied with how they made her feel safe. They are not her lovers, no, they will forever be in love and crazy for each other. But Theo and Sev loved her like she was their family, just like Harry but they also warmed her when she feels alone and cold before Ron and her got back together. They always knew when she needs the warmth, when she needs to be fucked thoroughly and when she needs to be worshiped. Harry, Theo and Sev were the people who helped her feel alive again after her parents died. And now, they are they ones who made her continue living after Ron threw her like trash.

She smiled when she heard the soft snores from both sides and she was lost in thought.  _Maybe, they're right. I had a crush on Draco since 3rd year at Hogwarts and he seems genuine when he told her he wants to go out with me. And it will definitely get on Ron--no no, hmm weasel's nerve,_ she smirked at the thought. 

_Tomorrow, I'll owl Draco. We can have dinner on Friday then tea with everyone in Malfoy Mannor on Saturday. This'll be fun. I'll make sure you regret hurting me, weasel. And I might get the chance to be happy for real this time. Let the games, begin!_


	4. The First Step

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is my very first "mature" one, so if you guys find it not satisfying enough, well, sorry...hahahah it's hard actually. I never thought writing lemons and smut toasts brain cells. Anyway, all pictures I've used in this story are not mine and I just found them in Google. And Harry Potter is 100% not mine but J.K. Rowling's. Have a nice read, people!! ^_^

_Draco,_

_I've thought about what you told me before. I would love to go out with you. I would love to be your friend not because I want to get revenge on Weasel (yes, Draco, I called him Weasel. Don't be too smug about it) but I would like to know the real Draco, the 'Draco' that Theo and Severus loves so much._

_You were right, we never had the chance to be friends before, but I find myself curious of what would have happened with us if we were friends in Hogwarts before. But don't worry, we have all the time to do that now, right?_

_Hermione_

She sealed the enveloped and gave it to her owl, Hermes. "Handsome, please deliver this to Draco Malfoy. I will be going to work now so feel free to spread your wings or return home, ok?" Hermes flew to her shoulder and snuggled her cheek before flying off. She smiled at her affectionate owl. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione was met with a crying witch on bawling on her as she stepped out of the employee's Floo at St. Mungo's. She spat the black locks as she gently pushed the witch from her. "Pansy, what's wrong?" She gently asked her, confused and worried for her friend.

"What's wrong?...WHAT'S WRONG????!!!" Pansy almost shrieked and both Hermione and Daphne, who was standing behind her flinched at her voiced. "There's nothing wrong with me! I'm angry!! For you!"

Realization hit her and she chuckled at her friend's antics. Both Pansy and Daphne are friends she never thought she'll have. Both Slytherin girls were angry at Ron when she told them he forbid her from inviting Slytherins at the wedding. Pansy Flint nee Parkinson is one of the most sought Medi-witch due to her bluntness with Healers who don't prioritize patients  _(well, who don't get their shit right, is what she said actually)_ and her gentleness with patients. Daphne Pucey nee Greengrass, on the other hand, is a magical counterpart of a pediatrician type of Healer. She met them again when she entered St. Mungo's and the witches adore each other. Ginny is her sister, but these two witches are her girlfriends. 

Daphne hugged her and said, "We read the article and immediately went to Ginny. She told us you moved out. We decided we will give you space and talk to you when you get back to work."

"You were supposed to be on leave, Mi. Imagine my surprise when I saw you here. Are you sure you would be fine going back to work already?" Pansy held her hand and looked into her eyes.

She felt like crying again. These two girls are so sweet. She hugged them both and tried really hard to stop herself from crying again. "Thank you girls. I'm okay, surprisingly. I have you guys, Harry and Ginny, the Weasleys...well, aside from King Weasel. Severus and Theo are also there for me."

Both girls looked at her searching if she's really doing fine. They heard the door in the staff room open and she was surprised to see Draco. She suddenly felt a tingle in her lower abdomen when she saw him. He is awfully handsome in his Healer robes. He smiled when he saw her and she was sure her knickers are now soaked.  _God, he's really pretty and damn! That smile!_

"Hermione," he said while walking towards her. She was surprised when he hugged her and squeezed her a little before letting her go.  _She can get used to this type of greeting._

Both didn't noticed Pansy and Daphne sharing a knowing look. They both know that these two intelligent people have been through a lot and they definitely make a hot couple. They noticed that the two are comfortable with each other and would ask Hermione for details when the time is right. They know she need the positive affection, and Draco seems to be interested on the witch.

Draco looked at the two Slytherin witches and said, "You both are needed on the floor. Professor McGonagall's asking for you. A Hogwarts student got into a fight with his girlfriend and she hexed his bits off." All three witches dropped their jaws at him. "It's true, you better go. I think McGonagall's having aneurysm trying to stop herself from hexing Dole." Pansy and Daphne hugged Hermione and dashed out of the staff room. They noticed his hand is still on Hermione's lower back but did not say anything about it. Healer Dole is one of the stuck up Healers St. Mungo's have and would rather say his pompous piece first before healing the patients. No Medi-witch would like to spend more than 5 seconds with him if they can help it. 

He turned to look at her and noticed that he's still holding her. He immediately let go and both of their faces are flushed red. He cleared his throat to regain some control.  _Damn, she's really beautiful._ "I got your owl a few minutes ago, I was planning to owl you back before McGonagall arrived. Would you like to have dinner with me after work?"

She smiled at him, still cursing to herself for being so affected by the wizard. "Sure, I can go anytime since I'm officially still on my leave."

He raised an eyebrow then he realized that she should have been on her honeymoon now if the weasel had not been an arse. "Oh yeah, why are you here?"

"Well, I have nothing to do right now, so I thought it might be good to visit the girls. Seems like they will be busy though."

"Yeah," he chuckled and Hermione thought the sound did not help her problem with her soaking knickers at all. "Well, regrowing body parts takes a lot of time and painful. The girls would have their day full just on that kid." He winced feeling bad for the student. He could not imagine losing body parts much less his male bits. 

Hermione smirked at that. "Well, I'll just go and spend some time with Sev and Theo. I was with them and your father yesterday, and they said they'll stay at home today."

"Father?" Draco felt nervous. He knew his father had changed but he did not know how the witch would feel being with the man who tormented her before. Not that he was any better.

She must have seen the worry on his face because she smiled and waved him off, "Don't worry, Draco. I've put the past behind me and Lucius was a complete gentleman."

"Lucius?" Wow, what would have happened for her to be on a first name basis with his father.

She giggled at his dumbstruck reaction, "Yes, Lucius. I also saw Narcissa in her shop."

"Narcissa??" Draco was now sure his jaw is hanging. She is on a first name basis not just with his father, but also with his mother.

Hermione was about to answer when a Patronus showed up, ' _Healer Malfoy, we need you on Room 10. The patient had third-degree burns from a potions explosion.'_

"Well, I better go." Draco said. "Meet at Leaky?"

Hermione turned to the Floo and grabbed a handful of Floo powder, "Sure. Owl me the time. I'll be with Sev and Theo until then." Draco smiled and nod. She smiled back at him and called out her destination, "Prince Manor".

Hermione arrived in the receiving room of Sev's family manor and argued with herself if she should go to the library, the lab or the bedroom. Floppy, Sev's house elf, popped to greet her and said, "Missy Granger, Masters Snapy is in his lab and Masters Consort is still sleeping." Floppy's ears are bouncing as she look at her. "Floppy be getting Masters Consort to Missy. Master Snapy tells Floppy potion currently brewing is in important phase."

Hermione nodded in understanding and bent down to talk to Floppy on eye-level, "Don't worry, Floppy. I'll go to Theo myself. Can you bring me some tea and tell Master Snape that I'm here when he's done brewing?"

Floppy nodded and popped out. Hermione trekked the hallways of the beautiful manor towards the master's bedroom. When she entered the room, she removed her robe and saw Theo awake already, rubbing his eyes to chase the sleep out.

"Mia? I thought you went home already?" Theo groggily asked her and hugged her tightly. He kissed her on the lips and nuzzled on her neck. 

Hermione giggled at Theo's sleepy form and guided him back to the bed. "Yes, I actually did. I was planning to spend the day at Mungo's with the girls but there is an emergency. Draco was also there."

Theo spelled her clothes off and they showed up all folded on Sev's favorite recliner beside the windows. They snuggled each other, enjoying their bodies' warmth. "Yeah, he told us he started yesterday," he said while tracing patterns on Hermione's arm. 

"He invited me out for dinner later. I decided to chill with you and Sev before that," she said. She was playing with his hair lazily and smiled at him before her lips are claimed by Theo's. His hands now traveling up and down her back then front to find her soaking slit. They both moaned when he traced her slit up and down before inserting two fingers in her soaking hot channel.

They enjoyed the slow, passionate sex and Sev arrived in the middle of Hermione riding Theo's hot rod. Hermione was facing the door with her back to Theo so when Sev entered he was gifted with the amazing sight. He joined his lover and friend and soon they two sexy men are coming in her.

The three of them spent their day in the Prince's vast library talking, reading, cuddling and the two Slytherins are so thankful that her wedding with the weasel did not succeed. They all know that she would not be able to spend time like this with them if she married Weasley. The two of them are happy for the girl when she told them that she had plans with Draco tonight. They were also happy to know that she wanted to come with the to Malfoy Manor to have tea with Lucius and Narcissa. They both know what happened to her in the Manor during the war, and were worried she can't come with them. Floppy popped with their lunch and a parchment saying it was delivered by Draco's falcon. Draco told her that they can meet at six in the evening and have dinner in a Muggle restaurant he knew. She replied with an affirmative and went back to talking with her brothers while eating lunch.

Draco was already waiting for her in the Leaky Cauldron when she arrived. He stood when he saw her approaching him and kissed her knuckles and said, "You look absolutely amazing, Hermione." Hermione cannot stop the blush that sprouted on her cheeks despite herself. She wore one of the dresses Theo helped her buy yesterday from Narcissa's store. The simple but elegant emerald green dress flowed up to her mid thighs paired with a three-inch black heels and gave her an innocent but mature look. She dawned a simple makeup that amplifies her natural beauty and she let her curls down freely. 

She also like what she saw when she tried to sneakily glance at her date (not that Draco didn't notice her looking him up and down). Draco wore a simple light gray button up with the first two buttons left open displaying his pale chest. This was paired with black jeans that hugged his hips, butt and legs snugly. His attire was completed with a dragon hide black boots. He really does bring out the best out of simple clothes. "You look well, yourself, Draco," she said smiling at him.

"Would you like to head to the restaurant or should we stay for some drinks first?"

"I think it's better if we go now." Hermione noticed some of the patrons listening at them and some are even whispering to others while pointing at them. She also noticed some are glaring at her. She sighed heavily thinking how feeble people are and how they still trust the words of the  _Prophet_  when they knew how lies are printed in the paper always for years already.

Draco also noticed the crowd but being already used to negative comments from strangers, he expertly ignored them at first. But now, he can see that it is making Hermione uncomfortable, he decided that, yes, it might be better to leave the place instead of staying for a little more while. "As my lady wish," he said playfully, winking at Hermione. She chuckled at his playfulness, feeling a bit better. They exited the pub through the muggle entrance and made their way to the restaurant. 

She raised an eyebrow, flawlessly channeling her inner Snape, when she saw the restaurant. She really thought that they will be going in an expensive, grand and posh restaurant but she felt more at ease when Draco led her to a semi-formal type of restaurant. The restaurant looks like a simple house with lots of green life, trees and bushes, arranged through what looks like a garden with simple tables littered throughout. There are lights of different colors illuminating the trees and the bushes and simple refreshing yellow ball of lights, in different sizes, hanging from the tree branches. It is not the typical restaurant but it is uniquely homely and welcoming. She couldn't help but smile while looking around. Draco smiled while looking at her face, happy that she finally looks relaxed after the ordeal in the pub.

A man in a butler uniform approached them and smiled when he saw the relaxed smiled on the couples' faces. "Good evening, sir, madam. My name is Leone. This way to your table please." He assisted them towards a table beside one wall of vines. He knows that these two would appreciate privacy and this table is the perfect one for that. Of course, the table is also one of the few that has the view of the entire restaurant. 

Draco helped Hermione to her seat before taking his own. Draco had never been nervous in his entire life...well, maybe he did whenever he faced  _Snakeface_. He never thought he'll have a date with  _The_ Hermione Granger. He wants the night to be perfect but he also wants her to know the real him, not the ponce he had been.

Hermione observed Draco as he ponder on his thoughts. She knew the real Draco from what Theo, Sev and the other Slytherins. She knows that until now he still suffers from the prejudice of people because of the Dark Mark. 

"So," Draco started. "Uhm, drinks?" He lamely offered, too nervous to be his eloquent self.

Hermione chuckled at his behavior and quickly placated the man, "Yeah, let's have some drinks first. You know, you don't have to be nervous around me, Draco."

Draco's face flushed. "Am I that obvious?" 

"Yup." Hermione said laughing at him. 

Draco smiled at her, happy that she's laughing despite being hurt. He waived politely for the waiter ordering champagne for starters. Hermione took a sip and smiled at him.

 "Tell me about your time in Romania. I've played with the idea of being a Dragon Tamer, you know?"

"Really?" Draco quirked one eyebrow at her. He did not know that but he can imagine that she'll do well at it. "Well, one thing about the Tamers..." He leaned forward as if telling her a secret.

Hermione leaned forward, too, curiously excited to know something about the career she wasn't able to do. 

"They're monsters." Draco laughed. "They're absolutely fanatics and don't care whether they be charred by the flames or slashed by the claws. They arrive in the Sanctuary Hospital, get treated then go back even when we Healers tell them to rest. Especially Weasley. The git will grit his teeth during the treatment then will apparate immediately  _before_  I can put him to bed rest. Honestly, he's a maniac. A dragon maniac!" Draco told her while his arms are waving around.

Hermione laughed. She can imagine that. Charlie looks like he would rather court a dragon than follow Molly's dream for him to work in the Ministry. "Yeah, I can imagine that. Every single one of those siblings, well except Ron, are great at what they do."

"Yeah, Weasley would wrestle with the Horntail, get injured, then at night, you'll always see him with the other Tamers drinking in the pub instead of resting to nurse their wounds." Draco sneered but anyone can notice the fond amusement in his eyes. "Monster."

"You're close with Charlie, then?"

"Yeah, he got me out of sulking when I first arrived in the Sanctuary. He knows about what happened in the war but he never blamed me. He listened to all my ramblings and he even comforted me when I got too worried for my parents being stuck here in Britain with the prejudice against those who fought with the Dark." He stopped to take a sip of his drink. Hermione could see how grateful he is to Charlie by how fondly he smiles while speaking. "Did you know that he actually arranged for my parents to visit me in the Sanctuary for a week to make sure they're doing fine? That guy really is something and I can honestly say that without Charlie, I wouldn't be able to return here."

Hermione noticed something and carefully asked, not wanting him to feel that she's being rude, "Are you in love with him?"

Draco stared at her blinking his eyes like he cannot believe how she arrived to that conclusion. After a while, he lost control and laughed heartily at her. Hermione flushed red, embarrassed, cursing her curious nature, but happy to see him comfortable with her to actually laugh. When Draco got to control his laughter, all the while still chuckling, "S-Sorry, that was really funny." He paused wiping tears from his eyes. "Theo and Uncle Sev actually asked me the same thing, y'know? Well, think of how your relationship with Potter is. We are like that. I'm a single child so I've never had brothers. He is like an older brother to me. Well, he is a git and I love him but I'm definitely not  _in_ love with him."

They're night went on fast and they keep on talking about everything and anything even while eating. Hermione is very delighted to see his manners while eating and Draco laughed at her when she pointed that out telling her that she only feels that way because she had to witness Ron pig himself out since Hogwarts. They talked about their friends and she found out that aside from Theo, Blaise Zabini is his other best friend and the three of them usually go cruising for a week, once every year, and since Theo and Sev got together, Sev goes with them. She told him about her meeting with his parents and the tea party at the Manor. Draco told him that he will fetch her for the tea party. He thanked her for giving his parents another chance to prove that they've changed and all she said was that she did not know what really happened so she will not judge them without all the facts. She also pointed out that they believed her despite all the bashing she's been receiving since the wedding even though they do not know her well. 


	5. The Malfoys

Hermione was wearing one of the dresses she bought from Narcissa’s store when she answered her door, a yellow summer dress trimmed with onyx black laces with a wide black ribbon hanging around the back of her waist, paired with sapphire blue four inches heels that makes her overall appearance simple but with enough grandeur. She saw Draco giving her an overlook from head to toe when she opened the door to him. She smiled brightly at what she saw, she totally liked what she saw honestly. Draco is wearing a simple tight white shirt under a black leather jacket that shows his pecs deliciously paired with tight black jeans and a dragonhide boots.

She summoned her small leather shoulder bag, which of course is magically expanded inside, wandlessly and turned to Draco. “Would you like to floo to your Manor or are we apperating there?”

“Apparate. I would like to show you something before we meet my parents,” Draco smiled at her and offered his arm for her to take.

Hermione raised an eyebrow showing her curiosity but did not say anything. She took his arm and smiled at him to tell him she’s ready.

She stumbled a bit after they landed but Draco caught her, which she thanked him for. Draco only smiled at her and looked over her shoulders prompting her to look as well. She was shocked to see the Manor. She still remembered the only time she was there, yes she had moved on and conquered her fear due to Sev and Theo telling her the Malfoy’s unfortunate situation of being forced to house and serve the _git_ back when they were still in Australia. Now, she saw a very beautiful structure, surrounded by emerald green trees. On one side from the Manor, she can saw what she thinks is a portion of a lake glistening from the sunlight. No more is the dark building they were brought into but is replaced with a Manor anyone would dream to have.

“Draco, your home is very beautiful.” She told Draco, feeling the tension she was not aware she had, fade to a comfortable feeling helping her relax.

“I know you told Sev and Theo that you do not fear the place anymore but I still wanted you to see the real home I grew up in. This is what my Father wanted to protect, this is our Family. The Manor holds the Malfoy’s history and magic.” Draco explained to Hermione, smiling when she saw her processing what he was saying. “All pureblood manors, like Hogwarts, possess their own magic.”

They settled to a comfortable pace, walking towards the front doors. “Malfoy Manor possess the magic of all our ancestor’s and of course, now, ours. Mother when she entered the family became connected to the magic giving her the protection of home, just like it did with the Blacks. The same goes for all other families.”

“So it was what I felt when Harry and I became my blood family? I was adopted in blood and magic to his family?” Hermione asked, thinking about the safe and happy feeling she felt when they completed their ritual years ago.

“You did?” Draco asked shocked. He knew muggleborns cannot feel the sentient magic of the pureblood families due to they having no current family magic but theirs. When he told this to Hermione, he noticed her thoughtful look which he knows as her trying to remember something from all her researches and reads. “Let’s ask Father if he knows what it means later. You can use our library for research if you want to.” Draco smirked knowing she will take up the chance to visit the library.

Hermione thanked him and prompted for Draco to continue his explanation on Family Magics. “Anyway, family magic is embeded in their manors and in the current family’s Heads and Heirs. If Voldemort, yes I can say his name.” Draco laughed at her surprised look. Then he stated, chuckling to himself, “Charlie fixed that one for me. I don’t fear him anymore.”

When Hermione smiled at him and told him “good” smugly, he laughed. “Going back, if Voldemort managed to fully corrupt the Manor, the Malfoy’s magic will also be corrupted and I could’ve lose my magic then and there. Father, no matter how much he wanted to run from with me and Mother, cannot do that. I would’ve died if I lose my magic. That’s why he stayed, praying and doing everything he can to sabotage Voldemort without his notice.”

When he noticed Hermione’s brows are furrowed, he stated, “He dropped the prophesy in the Department of Mysteries back in our fifth year on purpose, knowing that he will be punished afterwards. He did not know, however, that Voldemort would punish him through me.” Draco added solemnly, “I despised Father back then, I did know the sacrifices he did for me. I fully believed that he really worshipped the monster, not knowing he was also forced because of my grandfather.”

Hermione held his hand on hers to offer silent comfort, knowing that no words can remove the pain and remorse from Draco. Draco looked at their hands linked together and smiled at her. She only smiled back and continued walking towards the Manor. She can feel the magic of the Manor. Before when they were brought here during the war, she can only feel the oppressing magic trying to expel them from the grounds, but now, she understood that it was the Manor itself trying to protect the Malfoy family. She smiled feeling the warm and welcoming magic floating around even in the air. “Your home is very powerful, Draco, now and even before.”

Draco looked at her but did not say anything. He was thinking what she meant by that, but then they have reached the front doors, which was opened by their Butler Elf, Bouncy.

“Welcome home, Master Draco,” the elf greeted Draco with a bow and looked fearfully towards Hermione and shakily said, “W-welcome to Malfoy M-missy Granger.”

Hermione noticed Draco trying to stop himself from laughing and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. When Draco shrugged, she signed and turned back to the elf with a smile, “Hi there, thank you for the welcome. It is good to be here. May I know your name?”

“I is B-Bouncy, M-missy Granger,” Bouncy answered stepping back a little from her.

Draco noticed that she was a little a hurt by the gesture and was about to tell Bouncy to go when he was cut off by Hermione’s soft word, still smiling, “May I know why you’re afraid of me?”

Bouncy looked at her for a while and silently answered, “Bouncy is working at Hogwarts before beings back at home Manor for training to be Butler Elfs. Bouncy fearing beings given clothes by Missy. Bouncy loves Malfoy family. Bouncy is sorry if Bouncy doesn’t want clothes from Missy. We elves at Hogwarts knows Missy means good but we afraid of Missy’s clothes.”

Draco stopped trying to hold his laughter and laughed hard enough that he had to hold onto the door to keep standing. Hermione was too shocked and just looked at Bouncy, speechless. Draco, seeing her face, once again started laughing at the hilarity of Bouncy. It was how they were found by Lucius, Narcissa, Severus and Theo. All four are staring at the scene and Theo, seeing Bouncy twisting his fingers in nervousness, understood what happened. He stepped in and held a hand towards Hermione, who is still speechless, to help her stand up.

Hermione came back from her shock when she was guided by Theo to stand and turned to Draco, slapping his arm to stop him from laughing. “Shut it, Draco. That was a long time ago.” When Draco managed to hold his laughter, well he is still snickering and even wiping his eyes of the tears from laughing too hard, Hermione faced Bouncy and said sweetly with a smile, “I’m sorry for what happened then, Bouncy. I was a child and did not know everything about elves, then. I do not give out clothes to elves anymore ever since Kreature, Harry’s elf, told me that an elf without family die faster due to not having someone to stable their magic. Please don’t be afraid of me anymore, okay?”

Bouncy upon hearing this, smiled widely at her and nodded his head while bouncing slightly at his feet. Seeing this, the other three approached them, all smiling widely at her. Lucius held out his hand at her and kissed her knuckles, “Welcome to Malfoy Manor, Hermione. You look lovely.”

Hermione smiled at the Malfoy Lord and said, “Thank you for inviting me to your lovely home, Lucius. The Manor is very welcoming and I really feel comfortable here.”

Lucius blinked twice and looked at his son, who mouthed “later”. Severus noticed the exchanged and thought that Hermione must have felt the Manor when she arrived. Hermione didn’t notice them, though, as she was caught in a hug with Narcissa, who is gushing at her about how she looks well. Severus, thinking he should save Hermione now, just to be able to leave the porch, caught Hermione in a hug and kissed her cheeks welcoming her to the Manor.

“Let us go to the Sun Room so we can serve the tea.” Narcissa said with a smile, satisfied to see her family and friends all smiling widely. She held unto Lucius when he offered her his arm, looking at her lovingly. The four followed the couple towards the Sun Room.


	6. Power

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may have noticed some grammatical or spelling errors in some of the chapters. I hope you don't mind but I will be taking time to edit them, but not yet. Maybe next time. ^_^ Thank you for the kudos. It was actually flattering that people appreciate the story (despite the grammar and spelling errors), and it just makes me want to continue writing more. Hope you like it!

She was admiring the inside of the Manor while they walked. She noticed the huge difference between what she can remember of the haunted and cold building during the war when they were caught by the Snatchers, and the now elegant, warm and welcoming aura surrounding every wall. It was really a beautiful home, she can understand why Draco was so arrogant back in Hogwarts when they were children.

Hermione was awed at the beauty of the Sun Room. It was a conservatory filled with emerald plants and flowers. She noticed the normal flowers around the pathway and the different colors of the flowers gives more life and blends beautifully with the emerald leaves. The ceiling is a dome made of glasses which allows the sunlight shine through making the scenery more brilliant. _Neville would have had a heart attack if he saw this place,_ she thought to herself. She was led to a gazebo, situated in the middle of the room, and she thought that it looks like a picture from a fairytale. Moreover, she feels really good from the magic emitting from the entire room. The last time she felt this kind of magic was when she went to a rainforest in Australia looking for potion ingredients.

Another house elf popped after they have seated and served them each a slice of cake and tea. The elf blushed beet red when she thanked the creature with a smile before popping out, causing everyone on the table to chuckle (or smile in Narcissa’s case).

“How would you like your tea, Hermione? I found this tea in France and smells really good” Narcissa asked her as she stood up to serve tea for everyone.

“A dash of milk please, Narcissa.” Hermione smiled at the pretty lady. She thanked Narcissa when she passed her the cup. She smiled when she smelled the sweet fragrance of the tea and took a sip. “This is really good. It is very calming.”

“Yes, the aroma from the tea calms you, right?” Narcissa said, taking her seat once again after serving everyone a cup.

“Hermione,” Lucius started looking at the girl with solemn eyes. “I know we’ve had bad history.” Severus chuckled quite loudly at the understatement but righted his features from Hermione’s glare. “But I would like to take this opportunity to thank you for giving our family, especially me, a chance to have better relationship. If it were not for you, we, no I, would have rot in Azkaban already.”

Hermione tried to keep herself from blushing. She have had witches and wizards thanking her and her friends before but hearing the Malfoy Lord’s gratitude this seriously and knowing that they did appreciate her is really heartwarming. She leaned forward and placed a hand over Lucius’, “It’s my pleasure, Lucius. Harry and I have known during the war that you and Sev are spies for the Order and were helping our cause. We understood that you cannot show everyone else to protect your family from Voldemort.”

Lucius eyed went wide and he looked at Severus for explanation. But Severus just smirked at him enjoying his surprise, which was not shown often to anyone outside of family and close friends, and said, “I never told anyone.”

Theo and Hermione just smiled and shook their heads at the Potion Master’s childish behavior.

“But-”, Lucius started but was cut-off by Hermione.

“Harry told me every detail when Professor Dumbledore died when we were hunting the Horcruxes.” She noticed Sev’s smirk vanishing when she mentioned the old man’s name. “We watched his memory on a Pensieve a lot of times, looking at every angle. We knew even before he got your memories that you are still with the Order. We also watched battle in the Prophesy Room at the DOM. Yes, you were saying cruel things, but we noticed how your eyes show the opposite. We also noticed how you dropped the prophesy intentionally. It did not slip from your hand, but you actually let go of it.” Lucius was now looking at her wide-eyed with his mouth hanging slightly open, since Malfoys never jaw-slacked. She laughed lightly at him causing Lucius to snap his mouth close. She took a bite of cake, smiled after appreciating the taste of fresh strawberries, and continued, “At first, we were just trying to analyze the words of the prophesy, but we noticed how you were acting. From then, we watched every memory we had of you and noticed you forcing yourself to be our enemy. Harry and I were very sorry we were not able to bring you with us after we escaped from here, though. We talked about it when we were hiding in the Forest of Dean that if in case we had the chance to get you out of here, we will grab you three.” She now has three Malfoys looking at her wide eyed and she blushed, suddenly feeling embarrassed. She cleared her throat lightly and said, “Anyway, Harry and I have decided to make sure Severus and all of you would never be shipped to Azkaban after the war.” She took another sip from her cup trying to hide her blushing face.

The three Malfoys are still looking at her, speechless, while Theo and Severus are snickering lightly at seeing all three impeccable purebloods be surprised by the petite witch. They regained from their shock after Severus cleared his throat.

“Thank you.” Lucius said breathlessly, while Narcissa wiped tears from her eyes. Draco was still looking at her, but this time admiration and lust was obvious in his eyes.

Theo noticed something and said, “Wait, you said “Harry and I”, what about the Weasel? Wasn’t he with you hunting horcruxes?”

Hermione sighed thinking of those days, “We tried to tell him after the battle in the Prophesy Room. It was just a week after I was released from the Infirmary because of Dolohov’s curse. He, well, when I noticed that Harry cannot properly tell him everything without exploding on Ron because Ron just keeps on going about how you are Slytherin and how you are snakes and how snakes like you should die, I tried to tell him everything but he…”

She suddenly felt uncomfortable knowing that this is the first time she will be telling someone about the incident. Only Harry knows what happened, and Harry was mourning for Sirius back then, not Ron. She was beet red from embarrassment and anger remembering how she felt that night. She can still how Harry’s eyes turned murderous and how he tried to keep himself from killing his best friend.

“He hexed me causing the almost healed slash on my chest to open up again and accused me of wanting to be your mistress because you are rich unlike him, or that if I am going to defend you from him I should have just died from Dolohov’s curse.” She sighed again, trying to release the tension from her body.

She can see Severus holding his cup tightly in front of him. Narcissa’s lips were pressed into thin line but she can see her silver eyes burning, reminding her that she is a Black and that she is Sirius’ cousin. Theo, Draco and Lucius are all trying to school their faces but not succeeding in hiding the disgust and anger from showing.

“What happened then?” Severus asked with his _you are an imbecilic dunderhead_ voice that he usually used for Neville during class. She shivered slightly at his voice, noticing that his voice still can induce her sexual appetite. Theo noticed this and smirked slightly. He may be pissed off with the Weasel but he also knew that she would never have to endure again the git’s treatment.

Hermione smiled slightly, then chuckled causing raised eyebrows. “Harry happened. He rushed me to the Infirmary again, went back to maim Ron. I did not know what happened exactly, I didn’t ask, but after that Ron went to apologize the next day.”

“And of course, you forgave him.” Draco said teasing her. She laughed at him knowing that he was trying to lighten the tense mood that was surrounding them.

“I did, after my canaries attacked him.” They all laughed at that, knowing how brutal her birds are. Draco was thinking how it might be Hippogriffs now instead of canaries.

“Enough about the Weasel.” Draco said changing the topic. “I wanted to ask Father about something you said a while ago.”

Hermione furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, trying to remember what she said particularly that needs to be asked from Lucius. Lucius on the other hand has an idea what it was about, remembering their conversation on the entrance hall.

“Father, Hermione can feel the Manor’s magic.” Draco said. Narcissa gasped at that and looked between her son and the bright witch. Theo was stunned, wide-eyed, looking at Draco, trying to process what he said. Lucius and Severus, though, understood that it is not impossible given who the witch is. “She told me when we arrived that she can feel the magic around the Manor, not the usual type of us knowing that there is magic but how it felt before and how different it was now. She was able to feel the Magic even before we reach the wards.”

Hemione was confused as to why Draco was telling this. Lucius looked at Hermione, who looks confused and nodded. “Have you always felt magic, Hermione?”

Hermione nodded and focused on Lucius. “Before going to Hogwarts, I’ve always been able to feel the magic around me. I did not know it was magic but I know when a place feels good or bad. Like when I was eight, there is a school trip to a beach and I got sick because the air around the beach feels eerie. When I found out I was a witch and got to Diagon Alley, I realized what I was feeling was magic. But isn’t it normal for witches and wizards to feel magic? I mean, Harry is the same, you know?”

It is now Severus turn to be surprised, his head shot up to Hermione so fast, Hermione felt that his neck would have hurt. “Potter has?” When Hermione nodded, he murmured but everyone heard him clearly, “They’re the same.”

Hermione is now clearly feeling irritated knowing that she is missing something on the plot and that everyone else knows about it and she doesn’t. “What’s going on? Is there something wrong?”

“Wrong?” Lucius started. He cannot believe that there are two powerful wizards in the same generation and they did not know about what they are. “No, Hermione. There’s nothing wrong. Let me explain everything.”

When Hermione nodded, he leaned forward and looked straight to the witch’s eyes. “Do you know what a Mage is?” Hermione shook her head, completely focused on what the Lucius was saying. Lucius smiled at her enthusiasm to learn. “A Mage is a wizard or a witch that are most loved by Lady Magic, they say. Magic was bestowed upon us by Lady Magic but not all of us have the same power. Some, like me and Severus are above average than others. Some, like the squibs, although we still do not know why squibs appear a lot now, have only a little amount of magic. They cannot perform magic, but they still have enough that they can see places like Hogwarts or even brew simple potions.” He stopped when he noticed Hermione furrowed her eyebrows and opened her mouth to speak but seemed to stop herself. He smiled at her and said, “If you have any questions, please do not hesitate to ask. I will answer to the most of my knowledge.”

Draco smirked when he noticed Hermione’s cheeks blushed a lovely pink. He thought that she might have been stopping herself from being too eager to learn something new. He chuckled to himself when he found out he was wrong when she smiled shyly towards his father.

“I actually would like to request to have Harry here. If what I understand from Severus’ outburst a while ago is right, then he should also know this.” She noticed Severus grimaced at her description of his surprise but did not say anything, for which she is thankful.

Lucius nodded at her and said, “Yes, that might be better. He should have known this as well, if our assumptions are right.”

Hermione smiled gratefully at Lucius and asked for permission if she can send a Patronus to Harry instead of an owl. Narcissa agreed that it is faster and told her that she is curious at what her Patronus is.

Hermione grinned at her and proudly told her about her otter patronus. She summoned her patronus wordlessly without an effort, completely forgetting that the Malfoys do not know that she usually summons her Patronus that way. She did not notice the surprised silence that encased them when she performed the spell, but she joined the surprised circle when she saw her Patronus. She dropped her jaw, staring wide eyed at the huge silver Runespoor. The three-headed snake stand at 7 feet tall and was not as transparent as any other patronus. The three heads are observing everyone before simultaneously looking at her, waiting for her message. One of the heads seemed to be impatient and nudged her head lightly, which broke her shock. She blinked furiously and swallowed before stating her message. “H-Harry, it’s me, Hermione. I don’t know why but it seems this is my new patronus. I need you to come to Malfoy Manor, ASAP!” The Runespoor Patronus glided immediately after she stated her message but not before all heads nuzzled her cheeks adoringly, making her smile. Hermione was marveled at how she can actually touch her patronus and smirked when she imagined Harry’s face when she saw her snake.

“I’m sure you’re picturing Potter’s face when she saw that but picture what would be everyone’s reaction when they see a huge silver runespoor gliding through wherever the brat is.” Severus said amusingly after finally breaking from his shock. His statement caused snickers and chuckles around the table.

Hermione was sipping her tea when suddenly, a silver 20 ft basilisk swooped beside her. She accidentally dropped the cup and went for her wand, which she noticed every single person in the table did. She also noticed Lucius stepping in front of his wife with a wand on his hand. She was about to cast a curse when she was stopped by a panicked voice of her brother. “WHAT THE FUCK, MOINE! WHAT IS HAPPENING?! Prongs suddenly changed to the Basilisk I fought back in second year. Wait for me, I’m on my way there.” Hermione blinked lowering her wand. “You have a lot of explaining to do, sis.” She watched as the basilisk patronus, which was frighteningly similar to her own, silver but not transparent like any other normal patronus, vanished in the air.

She cleared her throat and faced the others who are still staring at the spot where Harry’s patronus vanished. “Sorry about the cup.” She pointed her wand on the cup. “ _Reparo._ Harry is already here. Let’s just wait for him, I’m sure he’ll find his way.” She seated on her chair like nothing happened at all and stared sipping her tea. _I’ll be needing a lot of this tea, I’m sure._

Draco started laughing while everyone else resumed their seats. Hermione was not able to hold it and laughed with the others as well, “You’re right, Severus. I can only imagine what the others in the Ministry or wherever Harry was would have reacted to my patronus, if our own reactions were to go by.” Severus sneered at her, but everyone can see the amusement in his eyes, making Hermione laugh again.

Lucius shook his head lightly at their antics and looked towards the door when he heard Bouncy announce Potter’s arrival. They stood and walk towards the obviously irritated wizard. “Mr. Potter, welcome to our home.” He offered his hand towards the Savior of the Wizarding World.

Harry shook his hand and grinned at him, “Thank you, Lord Malfoy. I’m glad to finally meet the man behind the mask.” He chuckled when he saw the surprise on Lucius’ face. He did not comment on it though, since he was still incensed on his wayward sister. “I hope you don’t mind, but I have a sister to maim over there.”

Lucius chuckled at him and guided him to the table where everyone else offered their greetings. Harry playfully swatted Hermione on the head before he took his seat, though. Narcissa offered him tea, which Potter accepted with a smile and a nod. They can see how comfortable the two Gryffindors are and marveled at how forgiving and kind they are.

“So, why am I here?” Harry looked at his sister and glared, “And why did you set a huge Runespoor to the Ministry just to send me a message? What happened to Prongs and your otter?”

“I honestly have no idea,” Hermione shrugged and glared back at Harry. “You have no room to talk, young man. You set a 20ft Basilisk on us!” She swatted her arm when instead of being chagrined, Harry smirked at her. “Anyways, I hope we could find an answer from Lucius. That’s why I called you here. We can finally know why we feel _those_.”

Harry’s eyes went wide in understanding before he faced the others back with a serious face. “I’m listening.”

Lucius went to explain everything he had explained before. “Now, Mages. Mage is a witch or wizard that is said to be loved by Lady Magic. A Mage can access Her magic so well that they could _feel_ it. Wizards notice magic when they touch it or cast it, we notice it not feel it. For example, our wards here at the Manor. A wizard would only feel or recognize the wards if they are touching it or at least if they are very close to it. The ward here are three layers, one layer surrounding the whole property just around the gates and walls. Another is located 2km away from the first. The last layer is surrounding the Manor itself. Even when a wizard had passed through the first and second layer, they would not be able to feel the Manor. That last layer surrounding the manor should have prevented that. But a Mage would be able to feel, and when I say feel, a Mage can identify the feeling and the magic itself surrounding the place. There are records that say that a Mage can control an element, either fire, water, air or earth.” He stopped when he noticed the two Gryffindors looked at each other. He raised an eyebrow, prompting either of them to speak.

Hermione nodded at Harry, giving silent permission to speak for them both, to finally tell someone what they had been experiencing for years, to have someone understand their situation, and to finally, for the two of them to understand what they are.

“Mr. Malfoy, -”

“Lucius. Call me Lucius, Mr. Potter.”

“Then please, call me Harry. Just Harry.” Harry smiled at the man, appreciating his effort to make him comfortable. “Hermione and I, we have been able to control elements since we remember. Well, we do not have complete control, I mean, we can use Elemental Magic, but we find it had to control, if you know what I mean. Not just one, but all elements.” He saw the surprised looks from the Slytherins and thought that, yes, that means that the two of them are different than the normal Mages they know. “I love flying because it makes me feel comfortable being one with the air. Hermione, on the other hand, prefers to mix fire properties to her hexes, well, since they would hurt more and last longer.” Harry said smirking at her sister.

“Harry once had to drag me to the Chamber of Secrets because I was losing control. I think if Harry did not kill the Basilisk back in our second year, I would have fried it the next year when I caused a firestorm inside the Chamber.” Hermione continued. “Harry, I think Sev knows about this, he once destroyed Dumbledore’s office when Sirius died. Right after the battle down in DOM, Dumbledore told Harry about the prophesy and he just lost it. Dumbledore thought it was Harry’s magical backlash, but he actually produced a mini cyclone inside his office.”

“If he wasn’t so stupid to actually not tell me the prophesy back in first year, when we first battled Voldemort inside Hogwarts, I would’ve trained on how to fight, then Sirius wouldn’t have died.” Harry scoffed at her, shocking everyone, especially Severus, on his outburst. “If he wanted me to actually kill Voldemort, he should’ve trained me since childhood, instead of leaving me with my _loving oh so kind relatives_ to be abused! That old man has ruined not only my life but also Snape’s!”

“Calm down, Harry! I know. I know, but they don’t.” Hermione smirked, pointing at the Slytherins, who have been shocked to silence today more than they had their entire life.

“Abused?” Severus muttered softly, still shocked. Hermione was alarmed at how horrified he looks. She heard a soft “Oh shit” from Theo, making her more concerned.

“What’s wrong, Sev?” Hermione gently touched his arm, feeling her friend shaking slightly. She looked towards Harry, who also looked concerned.

“Abused?” Severus repeated, loudly and panicked. “What do you mean abused, Potter?! And what the fuck do you mean by no training?! Dumbledore told me you were spoiled and was trained since childhood! That you are just like your father!”

Hemione was shocked at Severus’ outburst and facepalmed when she saw her brother’s face. She prepared her magic to counter Harry’s, since she’s sure he’ll lose control of it. He always does every time his life at Privet Drive is being ridiculed. She blames and cursed Dumbledore for the nth time. She silently summoned a shield over everyone, except for her and Harry, and used gentle breeze to slowly lift the Malfoys and Theo further from the round marble table. They snapped their heads towards her and she sent them apologetic glances. She noticed Lucius and Narcissa nod at her with silent agreement, and prayed they would watch instead of help. She prayed she will be able to repair any damages done to the room and the plants, but she knew Narcissa would not be happy for losing the very beautiful Sun Room.

Harry’s face immediately went dark at the dour potions master, he started at an alarmingly low voice that grows colder at every word he says. “If you mean about me slaving, cooking, cleaning and any work you could imagine being done in a Muggle home since the age of four as being spoiled then I applaud you. I had to grit my teeth and pray for death every time I had to sleep inside my bedroom, which is the cupboard under the stairs, right after being beaten for accidental magic, which I tell you I was not aware was magic.” All the faces of the Slytherins grew paler with every sentence Harry was saying, and Snape grew more and more horrified at the realization that his best friend’s son, who had magically sword to protect, had been under all these circumstances. Harry, who was standing by now, had flames dancing over his whole body. Hermione summoned balls of water discreetly, prepared to intercept Harry’s. “I apparated at the age of six to the roof of my school just to escape my walrus of a cousin, who is by the way, six or seven stones bigger than me, and his damnable friends from their _Harry Hunting_. Hagrid literally knocked down the door on my birthday, which is a month before my first year of Hogwarts, just to deliver my letter, which was addressed to _Cupboard Under the Stairs_. I accidentally set the sofa on fire at five that one time when I was being raped by my _loving Uncle_ , who is four times my size.” Narcissa now has both her hands above her mouth stopping herself from crying loudly, but her tears flowing freely down her face. “And then when I get to Hogwarts, the professors never once believed me when I told them that to stop them from sending me back. Not one professor ever believed us when we ask for help. And you, Severus Snape, emotionally abused me seeing James Potter instead of Harry!”

“Duck!” Hermione shouted as she threw balls after balls of water to intercept Harry’s flames. She erected a shield around the Malfoys and Theo. Hermione stepped in front of the frozen potions master, to make sure he will not be fried to crisp by her brother. “Harry!” She shouted her brother’s name hoping to break his fury-filled trance. She cringed when she saw the beautiful flowers closest to them burning. She summoned more of her magic to create a heavy rain inside the dome, making sure that the other occupants will not be wet, and a huge water serpent that she used to douse Harry. When she saw a very wet shocked repentant Harry, she called back her magic. The rain immediately stopped and smiled at him to comfort him. She knew very well how frustrating it is to lose control, and she thanked Lady Magic that it was fire Harry used instead of air. If he managed to create another cyclone inside the dome, the glasses would have shattered, and they will all be hurt. That is the last thing Harry and Hermione would wish to do, hurt someone because they lost control of their magic. She hugged him and rubbed his back, telling him that everything is okay and that no one is hurt. When he managed to compose himself, they looked into each other’s eyes and they both placed they palms on the floor. They used their magic to bring the burnt flowers back to life, asking the Manor’s magic for help, with Harry murmuring his apologies to the magic of the Manor itself. When they felt the hum answering their appeals, and in Harry’s case forgiveness, they opened their eyes and pushed magic unto the floor towards the plant. Everyone in the room watched as new sprouts grew to flowers from the burnt ashes. They stood back up when they felt another hum of magic from the Manor, telling them that everything is now alright. Hermione and Harry went to fix the burnt gazebo, table and chairs with charms.

When everything is back to normal, Harry faced the stunned Slytherins, held his sister hand silently asking for support and said, “I’m so sorry for letting you see me like that, for destroying your garden and for being rude. That was one of the problems we both have, we both have a short fuse which usually ends with our magic breaking out.” He saw them nodding in understanding making him release the air he did not know he was holding. He then faced Snape who looks more pained than when he saw him the night he killed Dumbledore, “Snape, I’m sorry. I know you did not know my real childhood. I know Dumbles lied to you, and I also understand why you were how you were with me. I do not blame you, Snape. I blame Dumbledore.” He chuckled lightly trying to make the man smile, to no avail.

Hermione held Severus’ face with both hands, forcing him to look at her in the eye. “You will not blame yourself for this, Sev. I told you, Harry and I knows. We both know it was Dumbledore’s plan to make sure you treated Harry like that. We also both know it was Dumbledore’s plan to make sure Harry stays abused, to make sure he will die at the right time. That’s why you will not blame yourself for anything that happened, you hear me?”

Severus stared at her brokenly, then looked at Harry. “How? How can you not blame me? I should have protected you like I vowed but I failed. I believed everything the man has told me when he told me you were safe. How can you just forgive me?”

Harry hugged Hermione from her back, looking directly at Snape. “Because it was not your fault. We were both controlled by someone we believed foolishly.” He smiled at him and said, “And because you deserve to be happy.” He watched as his previously hated professor broke down and cried in front of them. He let go of Hermione when she leaned in to kiss Snape. His eyebrow rose in question but chose to stay silent to appease the broken potions master.

Hermione looked into Severus’ onyx eyes and said, “You deserve to be happy, Sev. You deserve to love and be loved. I love you, Sev. And most of all, Theo loves you. Harry and I knows how much you deserve that happiness.”

Theo hugged Severus tightly kissing the man’s forehead before mouthing a silent “thank you” towards the two of them. He knew it would take time for the dour master to forgive himself, but Theo will make sure he will show how much Severus deserves to be loved. Not by just him, but also by Hermione.


End file.
